


White Picket Fence

by CaptainMercy42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 90's AU, AU, Alternate Universe, College Student Castiel, F/M, M/M, Other, Pan-sexual Dean in theory, WIP, Wal-Mart, college town, early 2000's AU, heterosexual Dean in practice, undefined Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMercy42/pseuds/CaptainMercy42
Summary: There was a time not all that long ago, before everyone could Google shit on their smartphones; before people could easily find communities that supported their kinks, or humanitarian efforts to help them understand and accept the perfect label. In those days you just wanted to be as normal as you believed everyone (but the flamboyant or punk rock extroverts) to be, not sure you'd ever find anyone you'd trust enough with the knowledge of your secret deviances.  And if you did, what then? God forbid you you hope for any kind of future that couldn’t be neatly boxed within the confines of a white picket fence (or a late night trip to Wal-Mart).





	White Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> hello world.
> 
> Hey so it's been years, but that's okay. I've been listening to the Mysterious Universe podcast and I am on a real positivity kick and I can't say enough good things about it. Seriously, if you're into paranormal research, please look it up. Anyway, I used to claim to be reliable enough to finish WIPs, but I've had one hanging for a whiiiiiile (Now That's Comedy). All I can do is try! I have started 2 or 3 more fics since then and I'm feeling a bit cut-off from the world and looking for ways to share my obnoxious positive feelings, so here comes everything I have!!! Hopefully I can keep a good summer schedule of updating at least one WIP every week. 
> 
> This fic is an ode to my religious upbringing and sudden wordly maturation while working at a movie theater in a college town in the late 90's. I don't know if kids these days appreciate what I went through. I don't know if I appreciate it. Apparently not, because I've written a fic that addresses some of the issues of self-exploration that one encounters when the internet can only be accessed on a giant shared computer in the living room. (Update: turns out I set this fic in the early 2000's. Whatever. Close enough)
> 
> But enough about me. Look up the Mysterious Universe podcast! Go!

Dean Winchester worked in a movie theater in a New England college town. He was a sun-bleached dirty blonde, around six feet tall, who looked younger than he actually was when wearing his XL $in ¢inemas polo shirt and cargo khakis. He was in his mid 20’s, yet was lovingly referred to as “Grandpa” by the cute, 16 year old girls that his manager, Crowley, shamelessly hired during the summer because “nothing brings in the crowds quite like vapid, nubile teens.”  Dean was a projectionist, though he felt more like a babysitter, of equipment and clueless co-workers alike. It was his legacy as a professional big brother. While Sam Winchester, future college junior, counseled campers at a summer program for hearing impaired teens, Dean leaned against the soda machine, behind concession 2 debating what to drink now that he had decided he definitely hated raspberry ice tea. 

“If you mix Dr. Pepper and Pepsi it tastes like Cherry Coke.” Jo piped up. She was a whip of a girl; blonde and not at all legal, who treated Dean like an annoying older brother, until she wanted something, in which case she would bat her eyes and coo in a very unsisterly way and Dean would generally give-in out of discomfort and fear of Jo’s mother.

“No it doesn't.” Dean retorted. “And I told  _ you _ that.” He pointed his little plastic cup at her, accusingly.

“Uhhn.” She rolled her eyes and bounced on the opposite counter, her stretch and flare khakis not doing much to hide the rhythmic flexing of her glutes (luckily her XL Sin Cinemas polo had it covered, as it hung over her thighs like a tunic). “So why would you tell me if it wasn't true?” 

“Shut up.” Dean went with Mountain Dew. It was only 2:30pm and he was going to be there until close. Jo stuck her tongue out at him and picked up her own plastic cup, filling it with popcorn and beginning to munch away, mostly out of boredom. It was a gorgeous Tuesday, and no one really cared about what was playing that week. 

“Hello? Can we get some service please?” There was a quick rap farther up along the counter where the ticket machine was located. Jo jumped to action, while it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. Standing at the counter was fellow mall employee Gabriel… what's-his-name?… Gabriel from the F.Y.E. (for your entertainment) down the way a bit. 

“Hi, Gabe.” Jo chirped, like a teen who still wanted to be loved by everyone she met.

“JoAnna Beth, well I never.” Gabriel became a Southern debutante for no practical reason. “Don't you look fetching this fine afternoon?”

“Thank you ever so much, and who is this beauteous gentleman in your accompaniment?” She gestured grandly at the young man standing next to Gabriel, about a foot taller than his kooky companion, almost matching Dean's six plus feet, with wild dark hair, sunkissed skin and a lack of fashion sense that pointed more towards youthful cluelessness than deliberate social commentary.

Tall, dark (hair) and handsome turned to look behind himself when Jo gestured, honestly unaware that she was referring to him. Dean wasn't too surprised. The guy was wearing black basketball shorts and flip flops, topped with a loose tee shirt that featured the phrase “make 7” He did not get dressed that morning to look “beauteous”.

“Well this here is Castiel, and he's interviewing at my store for a cashier position .”

Jo smiled and waved. Dean coughed, and walked past the popper to be closer to the group. 

“That's what you wore to an interview?” He was slightly concerned for the boy's sanity, but also ready to scorn him, mercilessly. The Castiel looked down at his outfit as if he had just realized he was wearing clothes. He then gazed back up at Dean, pursing his eyebrows slightly.

“Technically, yes. But Gabriel is my cousin so my visit today was mostly to fill out paperwork. I have been promised the position, regardless of attire.”

“Yay, new friends!” Jo clapped. “Do you want some popcorn?” 

“Jesus, Jo.” Dean laughed and shook his head. You tell one kid she can give her friend a courtesy cup of popcorn, and she turns around and starts forcing it down people's throats. Dean walked over and picked up a plastic cup, and filled it with corn, anyway.

“Are you sure it's alright?” Castiel asked, eyeing the security cameras. Dean put the cup on the counter and Castiel tentatively reached for it.

“It's fine. Those are on a pretty sophisticated loop that Ash set up.” Dean nodded slightly, and let that statement hang in the air. The Castiel flexed his jaw and creased his eyebrows just a tad more, but didn't question what on Earth Dean was talking about. Instead he reached forward and accepted the popcorn.

“Oh I see how it is.” Gabriel flicked his honey-brown bangs out of his eyes in mock annoyance. “You're putting the moves on my cousin to get me back for hitting on your brother, huh? Well joke's on you! Castiel is probably at least a little gay, and I'm not even attracted to Sam. I just have no problem admitting when a man is beautiful!”

Castiel observed this statement with a bit more stoicism than your typical guy who had just been sort of outed to another cute, and very straight looking guy in the middle of a dated mall that was struggling to support a Big KMart. Jo swished her hair as she whipped her head to watch Dean's reaction.

“Men aren't beautiful.” He wasn't avoiding eye contact with the Castiel. Nope. He was simply focused on Gabriel.

“Dean.” Jo dropped her hands to her sides, so that she could cross them over her chest again with a huff. Obviously, she also rolled her eyes. “I am like your sister and I think you're gross, but even I can admit that, objectively, you've got beautiful features. So you're one to talk!”  Her cheeks tinged pink at that, but she regained her composure with another eyeroll. 

“I agree. Your face is exceedingly symmetrical.” Castiel added, munching away on his popcorn and examining Dean's face as if he were trying to memorize it. 

“Sorry, pal. I don't bat for your team.” Dean laughed, nervously. Cas tilted his head to the side in consideration.

“I do not understand that reference.” 

Gabriel sighed and plunked an elbow on the counter, resting his chin on his hand, and staying suspiciously silent.  Jo also did not offer to clue Cas in, but watched with rapt attention.

“Like if I'm pitching, it's gonna be a woman catching.” Dean tipped his head and made a little salute. So yeah, too much Mountain Dew, apparently. Because, seriously? Dean no word good.

“If you are worried about someone misinterpreting your sexuality, why do you need to couch it in sports metaphor?” Castiel mused. 

“A reference to America's favorite pastime isn't exactly cryptic.” Dean eyed Castiel accusingly once again. “I'm just being polite, trying not to waste anyone's time.”

“So an encounter that doesn't end with metaphorical pitching and catching should be considered a waste of time?” Castiel had a deep and gravelly voice that somehow embodied 'curiosity’ despite it's aged seriousness.

“And unlikely, 'cause c'mon.” Dean sputtered. “Jo says I'm beautiful.” He pointed at her as if it were all her fault. His false bravado was so much harder to maintain in the company of this Castiel.

“She's correct. As I understand, you would not go out on a date with someone without a high probability of intercourse?”

“Uh. Well, I've never picked up a woman who didn't make it perfectly clear what was on the table.”

“Dean!” Jo chided, sounding offended and a little grossed out.

“I don't exactly go on dates!” Dean backpedaled. “Doesn't mean I never will. Maybe on, like, a rainy Tuesday I'd give it a shot. Not on a typical Saturday night.” He winked. It was directed at Jo and Gabriel, who were on opposite sides of him. It ended up going right to the Castiel who was directly in front of him. Great. “Plus I'm stuck here until midnight most Saturdays so I gotta be all wham, bam, thank you-”

Jo stepped closer to Dean, to backhand him in the stomach. 

“Ow. Hey, I'm your boss, kinda. Quit that.” He smoothed his shirt over his abs. “Ok I would have to try to find a girl that wasn't into me for this scenario to even happen, so it's just stupid. With sex off the table, what is that anyway? It's just hanging out. Why bother calling it a date? Why not let everyone join in and just hang out?” He held his hands out, imploring Jo and Gabe for an answer. 

“Because then it's harder to get to know her.” Jo offered. “It's also like a test run to see if she can even hang with your friends. Are you really gonna ask out some weird celibate girl and just invite her on over to The Roadhouse to meet everyone you know because she's cool, but not willing to put out?”

“Sure. That's what I did with Charlie.” Dean grinned wide.

“Doesn't count. You met her at work.” Jo was too quick witted for her own good.

“There is a woman named Charlie who didn't want to sleep with Dean?” Castiel fell a little too easily into step with Gabe and Jo when it came to mocking the projectionist.

“Charlie doesn't bat for my team.” Dean persisted with his great American metaphor. “And that is pretty much the first thing she announces when she meets you.  Anyway, look. It doesn't matter. Charlie aside, this scenario is way, way out there in the realm of the hypothetical.” He let his smirk imply that he was just too handsome to take it seriously. Cas smirked back at him, tossing the last of his popcorn past his lips.

“So what time are you out of here tonight, Dean?” Gabriel asked, not looking up from his almost helpful mission to rethread the napkin dispenser next to his elbow.

“Ten. Why? You need help with another delivery?” 

“Nope.” Gabriel smiled. Dean’s Spidey senses tingled.

“I can pick you up here at ten, then.  It is Tuesday, and I believe the forecast is calling for rain.” Castiel tossed his cup into the trash and tongued an errant kernel out of his gumline. “We can dehypotheticalize this scenario.”

Dean panicked internally for a moment as he held in his 12-year-old-boy schoolyard instinct to yell “I’M NOT GAY!” and then punch the nearest attractive man as proof.

“Wait a minute.” He kept his voice even and low. “My 'date’ has never not been into me, but I've always been into them, so…” He shrugged, as if the implied failure of their logical formula sadly prohibited him from participating.

“I will play the party who is attracted to their date, with no chance at a sexual encounter. I will let you know how it goes.” Castiel spoke so earnestly, Dean could only guess that it was a form of mockery. Schoolyard Dean reared up again.

“You won't have to let  _ me _ know. I'll be there!” Take that.

Castiel let the smallest hint of a smile pass over his mouth, before he sobered up once again.

“Good. I will see you later.”

“Later, Deano! Wear something sexy. Like, anything that's not a polo shirt!” Gabriel sang out as he began drifting back towards the mall. “Farewell Ms. Jo!”  Jo waved and blew kisses. Dean flinched as she swung her arm into his personal space. Castiel took two steps backwards before turning away to exit with his cousin. Dean watched them leave, feeling generally put out. 

“So.” Jo had her hands on her hips and swayed from side to side. “You have a … date.”

“Yeah, no.” Dean huffed at the floor, flipping on the switches to the popcorn machine because the smell was starting to dissipate. “That was just Gabe trying to fuck with me.”

“So you're not gonna go out with Castiel at ten?” Jo sounded skeptical.  Dean stopped scooping a cup of kernels out of the popcorn drawer and leaned far back so he could talk around the popper doors. 

“I'll hang out with the guy if he's new in town, but I guarantee Gabriel put him up to all that date shit.” 

“But-” Jo pouted as she watched a fun summer romance slip away. “He thinks you're pretty!”

Dean slammed the plexiglass popper doors shut.

“Beautiful. And those were your words, not his. He called me symmetrical.” He batted his eyes at the young girl, who blushed even as she continued to pout. “Did anyone buy tickets for Scary Movie 2?”

“Um. Yes. A whopping four tickets sold.” The change in subject caught Jo off guard. 

“Then I guess I should go fire her up.”

“You think?”

“Don't sass me.” Dean pointed at her as he passed her by, bounding out from around the counter towards the projection booth door.

“Whatever, Grandpa!” Jo yelled after him. 


End file.
